Dare Stories!
by LoxyTheBee
Summary: A collection of stories I was dared to make by Lady Anime Cat! Soon, we might let you dare us as well! JUST NO SMUT! Let's see where this is going to go to... - -
1. Chapter 1

**Hay Guys! Lady Anime Cat and I are starting somethin' new on our …channels? Whatever.. But, anyways, it's called Dare Stories! It's exactly like what it sounds. So, Lady Anime Cat asked to dare me first, so let's see where this goes….**

 ***I'm scared* Oh, by the way, these are ALL one-shots.**


	2. Dare One

**First Dare Story, WHEEEEEEWWW! Ok, so like always, LadyAnimeCat suggested this, so lets go!**

Gray POV

Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…That's all I could think of. It was a repetitive song, but it never got old… Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…. I know she thought of me as a "Big Brother" but I didn't think of her as a "Little Sister." Today is the day. Today….I'm going to ask Lucy. (BTW THIS IS BEFORE JUVIA) I saw her walk in the doors, with Natsu…Ugh, Natsu…. I walked up, fiddling with my shi- WHERE'S MY SHIRT?! I looked around, and saw it on Erza's face. UH OHHH…I quietly grabbed it off her head, and put it on, running away…Then, I faced Lucy and NATSU. I said:

"Hey, Lucy! Could we talk without…FLAME BRAIN…."

"He-"

"Sure!"

As Lucy walked with me, I saw Natsu's face give me a death stare. I walked with Lucy, over to the corner of the guild. I put my arm up above my head, my posture slumped. I said:

"Hey, Lucy, do you know you're stuck in my head?"

"No, you are too!"

"Are you tired of Natsu?"  
"A little, to be truthful…."

I saw Natsu's face turn from enraged to quite sad. I cleared my throat, and said:

"T-T-then d-do y-you want t-t-to g-go out with m-me?!"

"Huh? Um… I don't know…uh sure…."

"Great!"

I grabbed her hand, and ran with her out the guild hall. This was gonna be fun!

Six Hours Later….

That was amazing! We went to a carnival, movie, restaurant, EVERYWHERE! Flame Brain must be so jealous! Ha! So, I walked Lucy home, watching her walk into her apartment.

Lucy's POV

I walked into my apartment, reaching my door, I felt a hot body press up against me. I knew this warmth.

"N-Natsu?"

"Huh? Why'd you have to go out with Popsicle…"

"He asked me…"

"I know what he asked. You could've said no."

"This isn't your business!"

"YES IT IS!' he said, pounding his fist into the wall.

"HOW?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, LUCY!"

"N-N-"

"Ever since we met…."

"Nats-"

His lips enveloped mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we shared a passionate kiss.

"Natsu…. I love you too….."

" And that's the story of how Mommy fell in love with Daddy!"

Baby Nashi looked overjoyed to hear that.

"Now I'm gonna make fun of Storm!"


	3. Dare 2

**Hay Guysss! Sorry I haven't updated just… COLLAGE JUST GOT REAL. Anyways, Lady Anime Cat dared me to do this, so here we go!**

Me: Hey, Fairy Tail!  
Lucy: Hi.. Who are yo-

Natsu: WHO ARE YOU!?WHERE ARE WE?!

Me: Well, today I have a special mission for you!

Gray: Another Arch?! Ugh….

Me: No! No, No, No, NO, No! Mira's helping me!

Mira: Aye! Here, we will read these "Fan-Fictions." These are stories our fans make up about us! These are stories by… FairyTailW-W-Weeaboo? And Lady A-Anim-me Cat?

Me: My friend and I! We are your biggest fans! First up, lets have you guys read my story- Chapter 2 of Dare Stories! A collab Lady Anime Cat and I do!

 **AFTER READING CHAP 2 OF DARE STORIES!**

Gray: *DEAD*

Natsu: *DEAD*

Lucy: *DEAD*

Everyone else: *NOSEBLEED OR RED AS ERZA'S HAIR*

Me: So….How'd you like?!

Natsu: *Low voice* How'd they know….

Gray: *Low voice* She's like my little sister….

Juvia: I WILL KILL YOU, LOVE RIVAL!  
Lucy: I'M ALREADY DEAD.

Me: Alright! Since you guys liked that stor so much, let's move onto Lady Anime Cats- Last Requests of Lucy Heartfillea!

NATSU: PLS NO MORE!

Mira: *evil grin*

 **AFTER STORY**

Natsu: I'm not a jerk like that! And, I would never let Luce die!

Lucy: WHY AM I ALWAYS THE VICTIM?!

Everyone else: Huh?! MINERVA WILL PAY!

Me: Woah guys! This never actually happened! Next up, my story, Lover's Everywhere!

 **After Story**

Everybody except Lucy: *Died from embarrassment*

Lucy: No, I'm done, I'm done! *Walks out of Guild*

Me: Nuhhhh come back!

Mira: *Scares Lucy to come back*

Me: Good Lucy, Good. Next story, Lady Anime Cat's, Who Knew Dragon's Could Love?!

 **AFTER STORY**

SAME REACTION

Gray: WHY?!

Natsu: How does she know these things… WHY STING, I'LL KILL YOU!

Me: Next up, my story, Lucy The Dragon-Slayer!

 **AFTER STORY**

Lucy: Finally, one where EVERYONE doesn't love me!

Me: …..YET.

Natsu: HOW DOES SHE KNOW?! STING, YOUR DOUBLE DEAD!

Erza: Lucy, I think Natsu likes you…

Lucy: *Low voice* I know, I just ignore it…..

Erza: But don't you like him t-

Lucy: SHUT UP!

Me: Welp, there you go guys! Hope you enjoyed-

Lucy: Which we didn't.

Mira: *satan soul*

Lucy: I-I mean WHICH WE DID!

Me: Good! Read more if you want!

Lucy: W-WE WILL!


	4. Dare 3

Lucy and I heard Erza: We just built a jocose in the guild, and Erza has been hogging it. But, we didn't know who with. We've been listening to her every night now and it sounds romantic.

"Maybe it's Jellal," whispered Lucy.

"No, it couldn't be! I bet its..maybe its..Cana.."

"NO NATSU! CANA ISN'T LIKE THAT!"

Lucy and I leaned in more to the door, and heard Erza talk.

"Oh…stop it~! You know I don't like it when you do that! Oh~!"

Lucy and I leaned in more, if that was possible. I wonder who this mysterious person is! I still think its Cana… Knocking me out of my thoughts, Jellal, or "Mystogan" walked into us.

"Hey what you gu-"

"SHHHHH!"

" _WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"_

" _ERZA HAS A LOVER!"_

" _WHATTTTTTTTT!"_

" _COME AND LISTEN!"_

Jellal sat next to us and listened. Erza sounded like she was moving around.

"Um…Can I tell you something..?"

"I um…I um…I LOVE YOU!"

"I WOULD DIE FOR YOU!"

"I NEED YOU!"

"I WANT~ YOU!"

"OH, C-"

"GODAMN IT,"Jellal yelled. Erza stopped, seemed like she set something down, and answered the door with a towel on.

"W-What are you guys doing here?! Hehehehe…," Erza said.

Jellal barged into the room, only to find no one. Nobody would ever know.

"Y-You won't tell anyone right, guys?"

"N-No, I g-guess…"

"Good.."

"I guess we'll go.."

Lucy, Jellal, and I walked out the door of the guild and left. But, then I sneaked back out to see Erza. I wanted to know who they were! Erza was in the jacose, and she held a piece of cake, and said," I will always love you…"


End file.
